Joining Hearts
by Andia
Summary: A potions master finds that the pact made between lovers can be made by even a former rival. WARNING- Slash fic, aka guy/guy


A/N- This is my first yaoi (guy/guy) slash fanfic...eh, hope it's okay! Please, please review...it takes you five seconds but it means a lot to me...please?  
  
Disclaimer- Andia does not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters displayed in this fanfiction.  
  
  
Joining Hearts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark night, just as he preferred them. Wind swept the curtains to the bay window out among the stars, light from the candles lining the room casting bitter light among the balcony, making the shadows seem darker and as sharp as a blade's end. The man sighed, gently flickering his wrist so that the liquid within the wine glass shifted, coming close to slipping off onto the floor due to the low wall of the glass, before raising the glass to his lips and savoring the taste of the dark red substance. Bitter as blood, rushing past his lips like fire as it burned his mouth and throat, yet stayed strongly intoxicating. The wine of wizards, its characterizes only graphed and duplicated by the most trained of potion masters, a rare find among the wizard world today since most who had known its secrets had been Death Eaters of the late Lord Voldemort and they had suffered as harshly as their master, drawn to their deaths or slowly going insane until their brilliant minds where nothing more but dust upon the road of history.  
  
Professor Severus Snape sighed despite himself, lowering his dark onyx eyes from the window of his private chambers- which were surprisingly not in the dungeons but instead inside one of the many towers of the Hogwarts school- , the noise of his sigh carrying away only a little of his worries; the fears which lived within him each burning night. Memories flashed inside his head, played both slow and fast like some kind of waltz gone insane, driving him to his limit as all he could clearly see was the face of the one who managed to capture his heart from childhood. How could one being in a universe filled with so many drive him to this limit, to this very last edge before he dropped down to the break of insanity. It didn't help to have his godson there in Snape's class room each day, emerald eyes a faint reminder, and that constant crowd of giggling girls-and boys- behind the raven haired youth bringing up memories of school days. Days of watching enviously from behind, jealous as his object of perfection floated down the hall fallowed by clumsy fools waiting for just one word, a brief hello, or even a look, no matter if it contained hatred.  
  
Snape glanced up at the clock hanging from the ceiling, a perfectly normal clock with carefully hand-painted hands and the times displayed delicately in roman numerals. Nothing special. "Five already." Snape said with a small sigh, finishing his drink with another wave of fire to flow down his throat. He stood, gently placing the glass down on the bedside table and pushing off the silky sheets of the bed where he had been sitting, straightening his robes and taking off towards the door of his chambers. Heading towards the main hall to greet the new and old students with his usual scowl, eating in silence as one of the other teachers tortured him with pointless conversation.  
  
And never aware of the black dog watching him leave from underneath the bed.  
  
  
  
  
Dinner was uneventful, aside from the comment from Dumbledore about Voldemort's execution over the summer holidays. The students had shuffled out to the dorms as Snape watched, noting the longing expression plastered on the face of Draco Malfoy as he watched Harry Potter take up the stairs fallowed by a swarm of giggling girls. The look was quickly wiped away, and Snape felt sorry for the boy, knowing Potter would most likely end up with Ron Weasely. A waste really.  
  
Snape entered his quarters after seeing the Slytherins to their rooms, the door making a soft click as it locked behind him. Strangely enough, because most Slytherins had a hatred for muggle things, Snape's room held very few magical items beside a bookcase of spell books and potions. He quickly stripped from his robes and left them hanging over a chair, grabbing a book on poisonous potions from the bookcase before curling up beneath the covers. He sneezed as the dust rose up from the old book, but little did the noise block the unmistakable sound of floor boards creaking from beneath his bed. Gently laying down his book, Snape slowly moved to stand, looking like he was going back over to the book case as he trained his wand on the faint out line of a figure he could barely see through the see-through sheets lining the edges of the bed.  
  
He sent a stun spell towards the figure, who must have seen him as well for whatever it was shot from underneath the bed as the spell bounced harmlessly on the wooden floor. Looking closely, Snape saw the shape of a large back dog, hunched up in a defensive position on the other side of the bed. He knew that dog...of course he could recognize that form. Straightening, Snape regarded it with narrowed eyes and a composed attitude. "Hello Sirius."  
  
Within seconds the illegal shape shifter was sitting on the floor, running one hand through his shaggy dark hair with a trade mark grin planted on his face. "Hello Severus."  
  
Severus wasted no time with courtesies. "What are you doing here, Black?" He was surprised to hear his own voice so cold- or colder than usual anyway- when it was directed towards the convict in question. But he was more relieved that the brisk tone gave absolutely nothing away. He played his act well, hiding behind a stoic mask of indifference. But of course, Sirius was use to this and it barely surprised him. "Oh come on, Sev," Snape flinched at the nickname, a frown forming its way onto his face, "No need for hostility...I was visiting Harry and he said you've been out of it lately. Thought I'd check on you for old time's sake."  
  
That brought one of Severus' eyebrows shooting towards his dark bangs in surprise. Sirius Black...cared? 'No, impossible. He's probably here to torment me.' Snape reminded himself, though the expression on his face stayed the same instead of revealing what he was feeling. It was true; his thoughts were slipping as of late...and focusing on the damn dark eyed idiot that reminded sitting on the floor with his legs crossed like a school child chatting with his friend's older brother. "Things have been stressful...I'm surprised you would care."  
  
"Ah, Sev," Again that nickname! "Still mad about the whole Lupin thing and what happened...what, three years ago? I apologized millions of times by now." Severus snorted in an amused fashion as his frown began to slip away. Was he still mad? The damn idiot had nearly taken his life when they were kids, and embarrassed him several times, but was he still mad? No not really.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat somewhere besides the floor?" Severus gestured to the plush forest-green sofa that lay against one wall of the spacious living quarters, hastily avoiding the answering the question Black had asked. The convict grinned, picking himself off the floor as he collapsed onto the sofa Snape had pointed out, his exhaustion suddenly creeping up on him. He hid it well by grinning and motioning for Snape to join him by patting the seat beside him- instead, the potions master took a seat on the other side of the piece of furniture, as far away from Sirius as he could get. Sirius just smiled and let the man have his space. "So how have things at Hogwarts been?"  
  
'Besides utterly insane because all I can think of is you?' Severus was tempted to ask the question out loud, but his self control caught him and scolded his mind for even thinking of it with the very man it was thinking about sat just across a suddenly very short sofa. "Fine." He deadpanned instead, mentally slapping himself for being so darn anti-social. "How are things at Lupin's? And how is Lupin?" Sirius was mildly surprised Snape would ask such a thing, and that surprise showed itself- which Snape ignored. "Ah, Moony's alright...he's got a really nice place out in the country. We were thinking of letting Harry move in when my name is cleared, but it looks like by the time that happens, he'll be old enough to take care of himself. Kid's got some spunk to him. How is he doing in potions?" Severus groaned inside at the fact the only thing they could-and probably would- talk about was Harry.   
  
And he was very tempted to say the Boy-who-lived was horrible at making potions, never paid attention, nearly ended up killing Ron Weasely last week when he messed up his latest potion, made it a habit to break the rules, and tried to pick a fight with Snape every chance he got. But rather than ruin the one friendly conversation he had with Sirius ever..."He is doing well. Obviously doesn't like me, but the feeling is mutual."  
  
This got a laugh out of Sirius, which surprised Severus a little. The sound was rich with humor, and kind of beautiful. Strange coming from a man who had spent the last three years of his life running from the wizards of the world, and the twelve before that in Azkaban. It suddenly dawned on Severus that Sirius was one to be admired.  
  
Finally able to, Snape to a look at Sirius. His raven hair was streaming down to his shoulders, though a little messy not all the bad looking. His dark eyes had bags under them, but the potion's master was glad to find humor still made its home within the depths. The face was the same, a delicate nose and bone structure that was feminine but still very handsome. His gray robes were second hand, but not that old. He still did not have a wand, which made dealing with Sirius Black a little less unnerving.   
  
"You don't need to lie to me...Harry told me he hasn't exactly been the best student in your class." Sirius said, his smile remaining. "And I apologize on his part- though it's not like you make it any easy on him." Snape felt the corner of his lips twist upward slightly into a small smirk, and Black managed to capture sight of it before it disappeared. "Seriously Black, why did you come to see me? I know it wasn't for 'old time's sake'. You're going to have to assume I'm smarter than that."  
  
Sirius laughed again, causing something to stir deep within Severus' chest. "Looks like I can't fool you." Sirius continued to grin- and now it was driving Snape insane. The black-dog-gone-human leaned closer to Snape, and the potion's master suddenly became very aware that Sirius' hands had taken a place on each side of his hips, and their breaths were mingling. He blinked innocently, a look of ignorance to the fact that Sirius goddamn Black was leaning over him in a very kissable position. "I came, to give you this."  
  
That's when the escaped convict leaned down crush his lips against the potions master's. Reality shatter before Severus' eyes, but he chose to ignore it as he closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss. Sirius' sneaky little tongue snuck into Sev's mouth, raising a moan from his former enemy as a pair of thin but strong arms wrapped themselves around Sirius' neck. The two continued their little spar of tongues before realizing they were running out of air, and broke the kiss panting heavily. Instantly Sirius went to work feasting upon Snape's pale neck, pressing their hips together as the excitement grew. When Severus felt Sirius' reaction to their so-far brief session pressing against his thigh, he gave another moan as he arched his back in pleasure, his body pressed tightly against Black's and giving him much better access to that neck. Sirius grinned, moving up past Snape's neck and chin to claim those lips once more.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" Sirius asked gently, afraid to push his former rival into doing something he did not want to do. Instead of responding with words, Snape took his chance to kiss Sirius and gained the offensive position as the two wrestled each other to the floor. Finally Black captured Sev in his arms, tossing the potions master onto the large bed before continuing his work. Clothes went flying through the air, breathing increased to rapid gasps, whispers of pleasure sealing a pact between soon-to-be lovers. The whisper of skin against skin, soul against soul, heart against heart.  
  
It was one long night. 


End file.
